To Steal an Space Cruiser
To Steal an Space Cruiser is an episode of The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited. Synopsis While on a errand, Mordecai, White Tiger, Black Panther and Tigra steal an space cruiser. Transcript *(This episode begins at Avengers Tower) *(Song: My Life Would Suck Without You) *'Mordecai': ♪Guess this means you're sorry You're standing at my door Guess this means you take back All you said before Like how much you wanted Anyone but me Said you'd never come back But here you are again 'Cause we belong together now, yeah Forever united here somehow, yeah You got a piece of me And honestly My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you Maybe I was stupid for telling you goodbye Maybe I was wrong for trying to pick a fight I know that I've got issues But you're pretty messed up too Either way I found out I'm nothing without you 'Cause we belong together now, yeah Forever united here somehow, yeah You got a piece of me And honestly My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you Being with you is so dysfunctional I really shouldn't miss you But I can't let you go Oh, yeah La la la la la la La la la la la La la la la la la La la la la la la 'Cause we belong together now, yeah Forever united here somehow, yeah You got a piece of me And honestly My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you 'Cause we belong together now, yeah Forever united here somehow, yeah You got a piece of me And honestly My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you♪ *(Song: Americano) *'Mordecai': ♪I met a girl in east L.A. In floral shorts as sweet as May She sang in eights in two-barrio chords We fell in love, but not in court (La-la-la-la-la-la-la) I don't sp', I don't sp' Ah ah ah ah ah America Americano, ah ah ah ah ah America Americano Mis canciones son de la re-revolución Mi corazón me duele por mi generación If you love me we can marry on the west coast On a Wednesday en el verano en agosto I don't speak your, I don't speak your language, oh no (la-la-la-la-la-la-la)) I don't speak your, I won't speak your, won't speak Your Jesús Cristo (la-la-la-la-la-la-la) Ah ah ah ah ah America Americano, ah ah ah ah ah America Americano I will fight for, I have fought for how I love you (la-la-la-la-la-la-la) I have cried for, I will die for how I care (la-la-la-la-la-la-la) In the mountains, las campanas están sonando (la-la-la-la-la-la-la) Todos los chicos (chicas) y los chicos (chicas) están besando (La-la-la-la-la-la-la) I don't speak your, I don't speak your language, oh no (la-la-la-la-la-la-la) I don't speak your, I won't speak your Jesús Cristo (la-la-la-la-la-la-la) I don't speak your, I don't speak your Americano (la-la-la-la-la-la-la) I don't speak your, I won't speak your Jesús Cristo (la-la-la-la-la-la-la) Ah ah ah ah ah America Americano, ah ah ah ah ah America Americano Ah ah ah ah ah America Americano, ah ah ah ah ah America Americano Don't you try to catch me, don't you try to catch me No, no, no, no I'm living on the edge of Living on the edge of the law, law, law, law Don't you try to catch me, don't you try to catch me No, no, no, no don't you try to catch me Living on the edge of the law, law, law, law♪ *(Song: What a Wonderful World) *'Mordecai': ♪I see trees that are green red roses too I watch them bloom for me and you And I think to myself what a wonderful world I hear babies cry I watch them grow And they'll learn much more than I'll ever know And I think to myself oh what a wonderful world The colors of the rainbow so pretty in the sky Are also on the faces of the people passing by I see friends shaking hands saying how do you do But they're really saying I love you I see trees that are green and red roses too I watch them bloom for me and you And I think to myself oh what a wonderful world The colors of the rainbow so pretty in the sky Are also on the faces of the people passing by I see friends shaking hands saying how do you do But they're really saying I love you I see trees of green and red roses too I watch them bloom for me and you And I think to myself what a wonderful world I think to myself oh what a wonderful world♪ *(Song: Heart and Soul) *'Mordecai': ♪Heart and soul, I fell in love with you Heart and soul, the way a fool would do, madly Because you held me tight And stole a kiss in the night Heart and soul, I begged to be adored Lost control, and tumbled overboard, gladly That magic night we kissed There in the moon mist Oh! but your lips were thrilling, much too thrilling Never before were mine so strangely willing But now I see, what one embrace can do Look at me, it's got me loving you madly That little kiss you stole Held all my heart and soul♪ *(White Tiger, Black Panther and Tigra arrives) *'White Tiger': Hey, what are you doing out here? The others needs us. *'Mordecai': Sure. Come on. *'Spider-Woman': Here. *'Mordecai': Uh, what's this? *'Spider-Woman': A market list. The Market two clicks to the south, and I'm sending you four on a supply run. Oh. Laughs Don't even think about without at least one avocado. Clear? *'Mordecai, White Tiger, Black Panther and Tigra': Clear. *'Spider-Man': How do you expect them to find avocado on Market? *(At Market) *'Tigra': I got everything but the quinces. Any luck? *'Black Panther': No. And We don't think they meant for us to have luck. *'Tigra': Well, someone has to be selling those things. Here, take this. I'll go find one. *'Mordecai': Seriously? You want us to carry your supplies? *'Tigra': Yes! *'Mordecai, White Tiger, Black Panther and Tigra': Avocados. *'White Tiger': How much for the whole crate? *'Manager': I'm sorry. They're already sold. *'Mordecai': Well, maybe we can buy one from-- *'Manager': From Loki? Laughs Yeah, good luck. *'White Tiger': Why are you smiling about? *'Mordecai': The obvious answer to our problem. *'Tigra': Right. So what's the plan. *'White Tiger': Maybe. Sure. Why not? *'Tigra': Gasps Laughing We should go. *'Mordecai': You go. We're getting what we came for. *'Tigra': Wait, Mordo, Ava-- Groans *'Chitauri Soldier': You there! *'Mordecai': We'll just put this back. *'Tigra': Run! *'Loki': Stop them! *'Tigra': You made me lose the rest of the supplies! At least we're even. *'White Tiger': Even? Please. We had the whole situation under control. *'Tigra': Groans Come here! *'Chitauri Soldier': Where they go? *'Tigra': Grunts Whoa! *'A.I.M. Agent': Up there! *'White Tiger': Tigra! *'Tigra': Just keep going. I'll catch up to you. *'Chituari Soldier': Split up! *'Pilot': Gasps *'Tigra:' Oh. Hey, you don't have any avacados, do you? *'Pilot': There is nowhere to hide. *'Chitauri Soldier': Heads up! *'Pilot': Whimpers *'Tigra': Never actually flown one of these before. Whoa! *'Chitauri Soldier': Look out! *'Tigra': Laughing Ha, ha, ha! Too bad Mordecai, White Tiger and Black Panther wasn't here to see that. Whoa! Laughs Whew. On the other hand-- *'Mordecai': Great. Just what we need. Tigra? Tigra! Hey, Tigra, let us in! *'Tigra': So now, I'd be saving your life, right? *'White Tiger': What? Yeah, sure. Yes! Whatever! *'Tigra': I let you in, we're even. *'Mordecai': Fine! *'Tigra': You have to say it! *'White Tiger': All right, all right. We're even. Now let us in! Shouts *(Mordecai, White Tiger and Black Panther hops to the super cruiser) *'Tigra': Don't crowd me. I'm flying here. *'Black Panther': You don't know how. Let us. Whoa! *'Tigra': Whoa! *'Mordecai': Turn the ship! *'Tigra': Let go! *'Black Panther': Turn the ship! *'Tigra': I'm trying! Grunts I can't see a thing! *'Black Panther': Gain altitude. *'Tigra': I know. *'Black Panther': Tigra. *'Tigra': Grunting *'White Tiger': We think we're too low. *'Tigra': How can you tell? Why don't you clean the window? *'Mordecai': We need to turn. Turn! *'Tigra': Grunts How did you know? *'Mordecai': Not sure. I just... knew. *'Tigra': Chuckles Good. That's-- That's good. Sighs Now get out there and clean the canopy. *(At Avengers Tower) *'Spider-Man': Have to admit, it's a lot more peaceful aboard with the kids gone. *'Spider-Woman': Yeah, but we're feeling a bit guilty about feeling sending them-- *'Spider-Man': Chuckles On a wild avacado chase? *'Tigra': Tigra to Spider-Woman. *'Spider-Woman': Ah, right on cue. Go ahead, Tigra. *'Spider-Woman': Right. well, we've has a bit of a problem. *'Spider-Woman': We thought you might. Look, don't worry about the avacados. *'White Tiger': Yeah, avacados. Uh, we found some. Then we found them again. But we smashed them. *'Tigra': Just cut to the chase, White Tiger. *'Spider-Man': Wait! What are we hearing? It sounds like-- *'Mordecai': Yeah, about that. See, um-- well-- We stole a space cruiser. *'Spider-Man': You what? *'Tigra': He's taking it better than we thought. *'Spider-Man': Get rid of it! *'All': Do we have to? *'Spider-Man': Sighs At least tell us you dismantled the locator beacon. *'Tigra': Laughs Of course. We're not fools. (To Mordecai, White Tiger and Black Panther) Quietly Under there. The red wire. No, wait. The blue. *'Black Panther': Well, which one? *'Spider-Man': It's the red and the blue. *'White Tiger': Right. Got it. W-We mean... got it a long time ago. You know, back when we first boarded. Right away. Immediately. *'Spider-Man': Stealing a space cruiser attracts unwanted attention. Rendezvous at Shadow Site 2 Fly straight there. Do not stop. And don't do anything. *'Tigra': On our way. Tigra out. *'Mordecai': That went well. *'Tigra': Yeah. *'Black Panther': Do you know which way we're supposed to go? *'Tigra': No idea. Okay. Navigation system's on line. Course set for rendezvous point. *'White Tiger': Wait. What's that? Looks like smoke. *'Tigra': Yeah. *'Mordecai': Only... We think We know where it's coming from. Go check it out. Please. *'Tigra': Sighs There's a convo of troop transports heading northwest. *'White Tiger': What's the worst that could happen? *'Tigra': Well, we both wind up dead. *'Mordecai': Besides that. *'Tigra': Oh, boy. Here goes nothing. Attention, transports. This is Commander Avacado. *'Mordecai': Avacado? Seriously? *'Tigra': Shh. Throat There's a report of intruder activity in your sector. Reduce speed. *'Loki': Acknowledged, Commander. Reduce speed. *'Tigra': You sure? *'Black Panther': Just get us in close. Grunts *'Loki': A space cruiser? This is My men reported a stolen space cruiser. *'Tigra': That's not the space cruiser you're looking for. It's a totally different space cruiser. I sent it to, uh, seek out the heroes. *'Loki': Commander, repeat your operating number. *'Tigra': static Sorry. Didn't catch that. But maintain current position. *'Loki': All transports, resume speed. And man the cannon. You see that space cruiser again, take your shot. *'Tigra': Don't think she's taking Commander Avacado's orders anymore. *(Mordecai, White Tiger and Black Panther release the prisoners) *'Pilot': Sir, someone's unlocked the prisoners. *'Loki': I want chitaruis up top, now! *'Mordecai, White Tiger and Black Panther': Whoa. *'Pilot': Ma'am, the prisoners are escaping. *'Loki': Open fire. *'Tigra': That gun turret's gonna be a problem. This bird has no shields. *'Mordecai': Working on it. Well, hello, stranger. *'Chitarui Soldier': Maintain fire. His shots won't penetrate your armor. What the Aaah! *'White Tiger': Not bad. *'Chitauri Soldier': Gotcha. *'Mordecai, White Tiger and Black Panther': Whoa. *'Chitauri Soldier': Wait! You did all this for fruit? *'Black Panther': No! Okay, maybe a little. There's gotta be something useful in here. A wrench? A wrench! All for fruit! Gasps Not bad, ace. *'Tigra': Gotcha! *'A-Bomb': Uh, how are you flying this thing? *'Tigra': Grunting *'Mordecai': Thanks for the save. Guess we owe you now. *'Tigra': Let's just say we're eternally even. Oh. You collect these, right? *'White Tiger': Yeah. So, what do we do about the space cruiser? Chuckling *'Mordecai, White Tiger, Black Panther and Tigra: Chuckling *'Spider-Man': Ah, they should have been here by now. *'Spider-Woman': Over there! *'Tigra': One fresh avacado, as ordered. *'Spider-Woman': Thank you, kind ma'am. *'Tigra': Team effort. *'Spider-Man': Forget about the fruit. Where's the space cruiser? *'Tigra': Sighs We crashed it. *'Mordecai': On purpose. Uh, we didn't want it to fall back into the Loki's hand. *'Spider-Man': That's what we like to hear. *'Tigra': chuckles *'Mordecai, White Tiger, Black Panther and Tigra': laughing *'Spider-Woman': At least they got rid of the space cruiser. *'Spider-Man': exhales *'Tigra': Uh. Sighs *'of To Steal an Space Cruiser' Trivia *Mordecai sings My Life Would Suck Without You, Americano, What a Wonderful World and Heart and Soul for the first time. Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers